<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gay Yearning ft. Kevin Day by alex_wh0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049328">Gay Yearning ft. Kevin Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0/pseuds/alex_wh0'>alex_wh0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew and Neil are patient, Andrew is a little shit, Fluff, Jean already knows, Jeremy is thrilled, Kevin blushes a lot, Kevin yearns, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0/pseuds/alex_wh0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Andrew snaked an arm around Neil’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his chest, without breaking eye contact with Kevin. </p><p>Kevin felt a flush crawl down his chest, heating him up, but he was powerless to look away from Andrew’s gaze." </p><p>Or the one where Kevin yearns for two disasters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gay Yearning ft. Kevin Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LISTEN I never thought I'd write kandreil but here we are. welp</p><p>Let me know how you like it. I'm on <a href="https://alex-wh0.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and on <a href="https://twitter.com/alex_wh0">Twitter</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin Day was suffering.</p><p>Riko Moriyama was dead, Ichirou wouldn’t contact him unless he was in deep shit and Kevin vowed to keep it that way. He was slowly bonding with his father – it was awkward and messy but he didn’t want to exchange it for anything else in the world. He had gotten back in touch with Jean. The Foxes were better than ever.</p><p>Kevin had no complaints, really. Except one. And that was the sight of Andrew Minyard doing deadlifts first thing in the morning. There was only so much he could take.</p><p>He abruptly turned away and took another gulp of water in an attempt to cool himself down. His mind was getting ahead of him, flashing scenes where Andrew held a knife to his throat, where Andrew asked him if he was out of his goddamn mind, where Andrew asked if he liked the idea dying that much. The scenes shifted to Neil directing disappointed expressions at him, blue eyes narrowed, his lips a flat line.</p><p>Kevin paused, and lowered the bottle of water and rested his head against the wall.</p><p>Correction: Kevin Day had two complaints.</p><p>One was Andrew Minyard and the other was Neil Josten. Every minute in their presence felt like being attacked – punches to his solar plexus, tiny explosions across his skin, a dizzy feeling, eventually followed by inevitable dread and then guilt.</p><p>“How did you know?” he asked Jeremy later over the phone while they watched an Exy game together. Kevin had wanted to ask Neil to watch it with him but he was somewhere with Andrew and it twisted something in him. He didn’t want to focus on it.</p><p>Kevin coughed, “Know that you are you know…”</p><p>“Kevin,” Jeremy sighed. “You are not making sense.” And then, “That’s mean, Jean.” And then laughter. And then Jean was on the line. “Kevin.”</p><p>“Jean.”</p><p>“Get your head out of your ass.”</p><p>“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” spluttered Kevin, annoyed.</p><p>“You forget that I know you sometimes,” Jean snorted and Kevin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Kevin.” Jeremy again.</p><p>“Fine,” Kevin huffed. “I meant how did you know that you liked men too?”</p><p>A pause and then, “KEVIN DAY.”</p><p>“Do not make this a big deal,” Kevin implored Jeremy, faceplanting onto a cushion and groaning.</p><p>“WHOMST?”</p><p>“Jeremy no one says whomst in real life.”</p><p>“I just did, Day,” Jeremy said, sounding like he was vibrating out of his skin. “Now spill.”</p><p>“I’m not spilling anything,” Kevin scrunched up his nose. “I just want to know how and if and when and-”</p><p>“Kevin,” Jeremy’s voice gentled and Kevin sucked in a breath.</p><p>“Yeah?” he cleared his throat. “I mean, yeah.”</p><p>Jeremy was quiet on the other end and Kevin worried a loose string on the couch, pulling it out.</p><p>“Don’t fight it,” Jeremy said.</p><p>“I’m not-”</p><p>“Yes, you are,” Jeremy told him. “I know that the Nest wasn’t the best place to explore your sexuality but you’re not there now.”</p><p>Kevin’s hands were balled into fists and he released them and took another deep breath.</p><p>“So what do you say I do,” he asked Jeremy.</p><p>“First, admit it to yourself. That you like men too.”</p><p>“And then,” Kevin asked, trepidation climbing up his question the way he wanted Neil to climb him sometimes.</p><p>“And then you consider telling him maybe?”</p><p>“Who?” Kevin was nonplussed for a second.</p><p>“The person you like,” Jeremy replied with a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>“Uh. Them.”</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“Them, not him.”</p><p>“Oh shit I’m sorry! Didn’t mean to misgender them,” Jeremy sounded ready to begin a barrage of apologies but Kevin cut him off.</p><p>“Jeremy.”</p><p>“I mean-”</p><p>“Jeremy.”</p><p>“I didn’t-”</p><p>“Jeremy Knox.”</p><p>“I’m sorry-”</p><p>“Jeremy you fucker.”</p><p>“I- what?”</p><p>“Them as in two people,” Kevin covered him mouth and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. There was nothing for a moment and then across the country, Jeremy exploded.</p><p>“DON’T TELL ME IT IS-”</p><p>“It is,” Kevin grit his teeth.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” Jeremy breathed and then “I <em>knew</em> you liked Minyard since your transfer to Palmetto but Josten too?”</p><p>“He’s had a crush on Josten when he was twelve,” came Jean’s voice from the speaker and Kevin glared at his phone.</p><p>“I absolutely did not,” he snapped.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Jean snorted. “You do now.”</p><p>“I do now,” Kevin groaned and flopped back on the couch, wondering why he never knew a moment’s peace. Ever.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Eden’s was loud and crowded and Kevin was six shots in. He refused to look in Andrew and Neil’s direction. Which meant he had to talk to an exuberant Nicky and an annoyed Aaron instead.</p><p>Aaron had glared at him after two minutes and melted into the crowd, pulling Nicky after him. Kevin really did not want to look at Andrew and Neil, who he was sure were busy kissing. He brooded at his shot glass and abruptly stood up. “Air, I need air,” he muttered, but realised to his horror that he had to go past them to leave the table.</p><p>“Uh,” he eloquently said, rooting around for words that weren’t “<em>kiss me</em>” or “<em>hot</em>” or “<em>I want you both</em>”. When he noticed both Neil and Andrew looking at him quizzically, Kevin felt the tips of his ears grow hot.</p><p>“Move.”</p><p>Andrew only gazed back and Neil scooted <em>closer</em> to him and gazed up. The lights turned his eyes into a technicolour fantasy that Kevin wanted to fall into. He gave himself a mental slap as if to say <em>tone down the drama</em> and <em>lame</em> and <em>seriously?</em></p><p>“You okay, Kevin,” Neil asked, concern briefly flitting across his face.</p><p>“Why do you care?” Kevin frowned and made to move past him but Neil put his hand on Kevin’s arm and Kevin forgot how to breathe.</p><p>“I-” he coughed. “Need air.”</p><p>Andrew’s eyebrows twitched. “Air?”</p><p>Neil echoed, “Air?”</p><p>Kevin glared at them both, annoyed at the questions and also at the way his skin seemed to heat up. He was grateful for the cover of darkness.</p><p>“Air, assholes. Will you let me go?”</p><p>“But,” Neil look confused. “You’ve barely finished your shots,” he gestured vaguely in the table’s direction.</p><p>Andrew looked thoughtful. He didn’t say anything, but snaked an arm around Neil’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his chest, without breaking eye contact with Kevin.</p><p>Kevin felt a flush crawl down his chest, heating him up from inside, but he was powerless to look away from Andrew’s gaze. He thought he saw the beginnings of a smirk tug at Andrew’s lips, but before he could make sense of anything, Nicky came back, demanding more drinks.</p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes and got up, pulling Neil along with him to the bar. Kevin watched, bemused and a little dumbstruck at the way Andrew slid a hand into Neil’s back pocket and spun him around, kissing him soundly.</p><p>Kevin held up a cold bottle of water to his face, hoping no one noticed how out of it he was.</p><p>“Huh,” Nicky slipped into the booth. “Andrew’s heavy on the PDA tonight.”</p><p>“Can you not mention my brother and PDA in the same sentence,” Aaron grumbled, joining them.</p><p>Kevin thunked his head on the table and groaned, “What the hell.”</p><p>“You okay, Day?” Nicky asked and Kevin could only groan in response. He slammed back four more shots by the time Andrew and Neil came back, his head buzzing.</p><p>But he couldn’t help noticing that Andrew’s gaze slid over to him more often than usual.</p><p>That night, he fell asleep with a vague sense of guilt and dread weighing him down.</p><p>“Who needs weighted blankets when you have anxiety,” he mumbled into his pillow and thought he heard Neil’s chuckle.</p><p>Kevin smiled into his pillow, exhaustion and dread and drunkenness dragging him under.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Kevin,” Neil yelled, his name bouncing off the stadium’s plexiglass walls of the stadium. “Kevin come back here, we’re not done.”</p><p>But Kevin walked into the locker room, already pulling his helmet over his head and stripping the gloves off his hands. He was fuming. He was angry.</p><p>Angry enough to cut their night practice short.</p><p>He knew that he had to say something, because there was this weird tension building between the three of them, silence heavy with unsaid things and Kevin did not know how to make it go away. He had thrown himself into workouts and practices, running himself ragged until Neil put his foot down tonight.</p><p>And Kevin had cracked. He had just wordlessly walked away.</p><p>He didn’t know what made him feel worse – Neil’s bewildered expression or Andrew’s anger. He knew it wasn’t fair to either of them and that they probably wouldn’t feel the same but he wanted to let them know. At least for the sake of the team.</p><p>“Kevin.”</p><p>He spun around, meeting’s  Andrew gaze that somehow told him that he was being a jerk without actually saying anything.</p><p>Kevin hadn’t even heard him come in. He gulped and grit his teeth. “Andrew.”</p><p>“You’re being an ass.”</p><p>“If this is about me yelling at Jost-”</p><p>“No,” Andrew walked toward him. “Try again.”</p><p>Kevin counted to three. “I shouldn’t be wearing myself out so much.”</p><p>Andrew smirked. “Close, but no. Try again.”</p><p>Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and sat down on a bench. “I don’t know, Andrew.”</p><p>Andrew stood in front of him and tipped his chin up with his finger. “Try again, Kevin.”</p><p>Kevin felt spots of heat at the point where Andrew’s finger touched him and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Is this about me keeping something to myself.”</p><p>Andrew tilted his head at him, as though assessing his answer. He moved closer and Kevin felt his cheeks burn.</p><p>“I mean-” he began, but Andrew took another step, slotting himself neatly between Kevin’s knees.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Kevin stopped breathing. He opened his mouth and closed it only to open it again, but words failed him.</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>And Kevin bristled. “Wait a minute.”</p><p>Andrew took a step back.</p><p>“You want to kiss me?”</p><p>Andrew’s face was blank as ever but Kevin noticed the slight tension that bled into his shoulders. “Yes.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” he yelled and Andrew took another step, frowning.</p><p>“How could you do this to Neil?”</p><p>“Do what to Neil?” came Neil’s voice from the doorway and Kevin froze.</p><p>“Um”</p><p>Andrew sighed and put his face in his hands. “Neil, tell him.”</p><p>Kevin looked from Andrew to Neil and back again, confused. “Tell me what?”</p><p>Neil sighed and came over to sit next to him. “Kevin.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“We like you.”</p><p>Kevin stopped breathing again.</p><p>“What?” he squeaked, voice ripping through four octaves.</p><p>Andrew walked over to them. “You heard him, Day.”</p><p>“And,” Neil smirked. “Andrew thinks you might like us too.”</p><p>Kevin just looked at Andrew, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Are we right?” Andrew drawled, and it unsettled Kevin that he found it attractive.</p><p>“Yes,” he breathed, surreptitiously trying to pinch himself to check if it was all a fever dream fuelled by exhaustion, but Neil put his arms around Kevin’s waist and placed a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“I like you very very much, Kevin Day,” he mumbled against Kevin’s queen tattoo and Kevin blushed so hard he was sure his face could heat up the entire campus.</p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes at him, “Can I kiss you, asshole?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kevin said, a little dazed, and Andrew sat on his lap and proceeded to thoroughly kiss him within an inch of his life.</p><p>“Now,” Andrew said, breaking apart and linking his fingers with Neil, “Kevin was saying something about wearing himself out.”</p><p>Kevin glared at them, scarcely believing the scene that was unfolding in front of him.</p><p>“I meant on the court, asshole,” he muttered and felt Neil’s laughter against his throat.</p><p>He didn’t think he’d know a moment’s peace ever, but he thought it wasn’t always a bad thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>